gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayame's Tears
Ayame's Tears is the eleventh episode of Gundam Build Divers. Synopsis As the fierce battle between the champion's Coalition of Volunteers and the Mass-Divers reaches its peak, Riku unexpectedly finds his way blocked by Ayame, who reveals the true reason why she joined Build Divers. This secret motive is deeply connected to her past.Gundam Build Divers-Episode 11 Ayame's Tears(EN,TW,KR,FR,IT sub) Plot In the resource satellite base belonging to Tsuaka, the mastermind behind the Break Decal, Riku is confused by Ayame’s declaration to stop him and Sarah. Ayame explains she has been ordered to defeat him and that, like him, she has something she seeks to protect. At that, she reveals the RX-Zeromaru's Real Mode, calling it the Gunpla's true form, and says she won't hold back. As she charges towards Riku, he finds that none of this makes any sense. Elsewhere, Kyoya hides behind a pillar as the mercenary in the Providence Gundam bears down on him. The mercenary laughs at Kyoya's apparent cowardice, while Kyoya notes that his play style isn’t normal. The mercenary explains he only played GBN a few times and that he usually plays other games, making Kyoya realize he's a certified mercenary. The man declares that he doesn't care for GBN or if the game’s system breaks, and used the Providence's DRAGOONs to destroy the pillar Kyoya was hiding behind. Meanwhile, Riku and Ayame's fight continues, with Riku on the defensive. He catches the RX-Zeromaru's beam zanbato by its hilt and demands to know the reason behind Ayame’s actions. Riku’s mention that they were teammates caused Ayame to recall her past. A while after she started playing GBN, she and her RX-Zeromaru wandered too far out while testing the Gunpla. When a Leo NPD prepared to take her out, she found herself rescued by a team of SD Gundams. While resupplying, the group sought to recruit the loner Ayame as she'd fit perfectly with their SD Gundam force. They introduce themselves to her - Hawk, Terra, Su, Hero and Kozy - with the latter going ahead and making Ayame the sixth member of Force Le Chat Noir. Ayame went along with it, but as time passed, she found it was fun. One of those fond memories was her doing the Beargguy Event with her force. While slightly gloating over her growing skills to Hero, the two of them along with Hawk and Terra are joined by Su and Kozy, who reveals a brand new Gunpla, an origina, unique SD Gundam built using the parts data obtained from the other members. This gunpla also served as proof of their friendships, and they took a commemorative picture with it. The Le Chat Noir then went on a winning streak, rising in the ranks and growing in numbers. While celebrating another win, Kozy thanks a mercenary for his help. The mercenary then questions how long they were going to keep the force SD Gundams only, warning that higher-ranking players know more about the pros and cons of them, and that it won't be easy like before. When Kozy refuses to change the SD Gundam only policy, the mercenary then tries to sell them real-type Gunpla, to which Kozy replies that he will keep it in mind. The mercenary’s predictions came true, and the Le Chat Noir suffered consecutive losses and their ranking drops. Members of the force became demoralized and started to find faults with each other. To regain their winning ways, some members beg Kozy to use real-types too, and he eventually gives in. One day, he announces that they will be winning the battle that day, and that they will also be using real-types. In the process, he reveals his new Gunpla as a real-type LM314V23/24 V2 Assault-Buster Gundam. Ayame demanded an explanation and wanted to know where his unique SD Gundam went. Kozy replied he is doing this to win, and he had traded the SD Gundam to the mercenary to get the V2 Assault-Buster, shocking the team. Nearby, the mercenary smirks. In the present, the defense team continues to fight against the Mass-Divers, with Rommel and Magee rallying the members, while Koichi tells a damaged GNX-603T GN-X to fall back. Koichi then aids Momoka as Yukio wonders how the assault team is doing. Putting his trust in Riku, Yukio buckles up and attacks the Mass-Divers with his GM III Beam Master's missiles and flash beams. As a Mass-Diver’s Leo NPD-like gunpla attempts to regenerate, Tigerwolf destroys it. Shahryar then comments that Tigerwolf is out of breath, and Tigerwolf returns the comment back at Shahryar. Tigerwolf then suggests joining Kyoya, and after a brief silence, Shahryar muses as to why he's so reluctant to follow his orders. As Tigerwolf scolds Shahryar, they came under attack by a AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus piloted by one of the three mercenaries hired by Tsukasa. The mercenary mocks the pair for being weaklings, and reveals that he never heard of the two famous Divers, but he had seen their face. He then says he will get an extra bonus if he defeats them, and attacked them both after enlarging the Titus’ shoulders and arms. Within the base, Ayame explains to Riku that she understood Kozy's reasoning for exchanging the unique SD Gundam with the V2 Assault-Buster, and claims she would have done the same. However, what should have been the Le Chat Noir’s comeback match ended in defeat, and the ensuring downward spiral eventually led to even the founding members leaving. Kozy suffered a breakdown, and he left with Su, leaving Ayame alone. Desperate to reclaim the original SD Gundam in hopes of turning the situation around, Ayame approached the mercenary, willing to return the V2 Assault-Buster and even pay him to get it back. He tells her to work for him, and he will give the gunpla back if she worked hard enough. Thus, she became his subordinates and supported his illegal activities. Ayame then claims she had gone too far to stop now, and the RX-Zeromaru throws its shield shurikn, which Riku deflected using the beam ninjato he had grabbed earlier from RX-Zeromaru. She then attacks with a beam kunai and knocked the beam ninjato out of his hands, forcing him to retreat behind a rock pillar. Ayame destroys it with RX-Zermaru’s magunashiki tanegashima, and then charge through to grab 00 Diver Ace by its neck. Feeling that getting back the unique SD Gundam and protecting her memories of Le Chat Noir are the only things she could depend on, Ayame refused to back down and asserts she had done too many evil acts to turn back. Riku points out she is wrong, and asks why she's willing to destroy a place where she made so many wonderful memories. Trembling, Ayame explains she had underestimated the effects of Break Decals, and admits that her actions would not recover anything, but there's no way she can stop because her sins will not disappear. Riku counters by telling her to return back to her original path. Pulling the RX-Zeromaru's hand from the 00 Diver Ace’s neck, he tells her he knows she cherishes her teammates more than anything and says that she’s kind. Ayame begins crying - where would she go if she turns back? Who can trust her? Sarah tells her that she has a place right here in GBN and with Build Divers. Riku then assures her that the Build Divers are are willing to help her bear her sins and they will move forward together. However, the moment is cut short when another mercenary arrives in a AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type and attacks 00 Diver Ace. He wonders what Ayame is doing and demanded she defeats Riku immediately or the unique SD Gundam would be destroyed. Riku attacks the mercenary, but the latter’s Break Decal allowed his Gunpla to deflect all of them. Ayame then attacks the mercenary, allowing Riku and Sarah to escape. Elsewhere, the Providence using mercenary continues to mock Kyoya before the champion pounces on him from behind. Kyoya admits he was a bit hesitant about the mission as he thought some Mass-Divers loved the game, but he now come to realize he was mistaken and declares he will show them no mercy. His AGEII Magnum rips the Providence's backpack in half, kick away its beam rifle, then destroys it by overwhelming it with multiple shots from the Hyper DODS Rifle Magnum. Outside, Shahryar and Tigerwolf overwhelmed the AGE-1 Titus with their strongest attack as the mercenary cries over his lost bonus. The two then headed towards the base. Inside the base, Ayame's fight with the Qubeley Mass Production Type continues, and she managed to grab the enemy from behind. The mercenary is unconcerned, and launches his suit's funnels. However, to his horror, he can't use them - Ayame has activated her NinTo-Do System and taken control of the weapons. She turns the funnels on tboth of them, destroying the Qubeley Mass Production Type and heavily damaging the RX-Zeromaru. Sarah and Riku continues on their path to Tsukasa’s room. Along the way, Riku reassures Sarah that Ayame is fine as he is still getting her reading. Upon entering the room, they are asked by Tsukasa how they know where he is, and he also states that they had used the shortest route. Riku immediately confronted him about his distribution of the Break Decals and his turning of Ayame into a spy. Upon hearing Riku’s declaration that he would not forgive him for what he did, Tsukasa states he also would not forgive the GBN world, which he claims is full of lies and deceit, and he's going to break it Stats Characters * Riku Mikami * Sarah * Ayame * Yukio Hidaka * Koichi Nanase * Magee * Tigerwolf * Shahryar * Kyoya Kujo * Rommel * Tsukasa Shiba * Kozy * Su * Terra * Hawk * Hero Mecha * GN-0000DVR/A Gundam 00 Diver Ace * RX-零 RX-Zeromaru * RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master * RMS-117G11 Galbaldy Rebake * Gundam Love Phantom * GN-1001N Seravee Gundam Scheherazade * XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron * AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum * GH-001RB Grimoire Red Beret Quotes Music * Opening: Diver's High by Sky-Hi * Ending: Ashita e by Iris Notes & Trivia * Patrick Colosour shows up as a voice-only cameo at 11:00 as his damaged GN-X flies by after being told to fall back. * The way RX-Zeromaru destroys the Qubeley Mass Production Type pays homage to the duel between Unicorn Gundam and Kshatriya, utilizing the NT-D to hack the funnels to use against the opponent, with Ayame imitating the command of folding the fist. It also pays homage to the end of the final duel between the Hyaku Shiki and the Qubeley when Quattro captures Haman from behind, who responds by launching her funnels with the intent of destroying him. Changes in English Dub * Both Kyoya and Ayame refer to Tsukasa's mercenaries as just "mercenaries" instead of "loveless ones". * When Ayame uses the NinTo-Do System, she admonishes the mercenary for not realizing that she's piloting a Unicorn instead of constantly making mistakes. References